User talk:Jiskran
Welcome Hi, welcome to Castle Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Castle page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Daboss (Talk) 22:53, June 17, 2012 hi alex, I am stickler to format and layout provided for this wiki, as seen in Boilerplate:Character. Sorry if I upset you. I don't mean to. CarolQueen 22:44, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Nice job Alex on editing and creating, but are going to leave room for other who might want to editing or created a page. I am new to this and friend of mines want to join with information on character to created a page but you got there first. But still great job and keep up with work. Lennie38 03:54, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Do you have respect for other people's work here. It's nice to see someone help out, but you replace photos that were identical to the ones I submitted. I never did that you. I normally don't complain but you been going at for the last couple of days, not all us live in the same time zones. I'm sorry if I speak the truth about this, its how it look to all that come here to use this wikia site. Have a good day. Christy32 16:36, July 4, 2012 (UTC) well it hurt Alex, I been trying my best and don't have imaging software I need, yet. But its like you are trying to be the leader here, this community site for all. Again, have a nice day were you are. Christy32 16:54, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Hello Alex, thank for comment, I been work on photos I have with cousin and her software. I been try to put them back better. As for me writing, someone always make editing when I want help with that article, plus I live in what you call Eastern Standard Time (EST) (-4:00). I work from my home got some free time. So no for now unless I need your help. Before I forget do you think anyone will update Facebook for this wiki or add to Twitter Page? So good night or day to you where you. Christy32 01:06, July 13, 2012 (UTC) (my time 21:06 EST, July 12, 2012) To all user to pass on to other like you Sense, I see you well knowledge of information and contribution, there are some in need of little or maybe more help at Dallas wiki, Friday Night Lights wiki, Falling Skies wiki, The Pretender wiki. May be can help. Keep up the Great Work You've been doing a great job cleaning up and structuring the wiki. In particular, there have been grammar problems on some of the pages-- fixing them has been a big improvement. Great job! 23:20, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Your Created Catogories Hi Alex, I notice you had created a category called 3 little letters, I just wondering why that name, not Government Agency instead. Christy32 12:52, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Off Topic Alex, do you know any other user or yourself that might want to help with The Pretender Wiki (it current only 62 page) and seem to need improving. Christy32 12:52, July 8, 2012 (UTC) You're Remarks hey, I just saw what you post about to castle wiki founder Daboss call someone moron, that was not nice plus I saw what you post on Christy32 that they idiot like this one. You could've nice point out facts of mistake and looking into it. It's been known that some episode are shot out of order and air differently and put on DVD differently. I just stating the facts I known them. I know that we need Admins here. Doctorwho-fanatic1980 20:33, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Hey Alex, I didn't care for that remark about idiot! Had deal with people calling people idiot and not mentioning bullying when I was in school. Christy32 20:49, July 15, 2012 (UTC) I am still upset with you Alex, I can't even be here when you're contributing. It feel like you are bully this site and taking control before even Daboss does anything. I really love this wiki I been here for 63 day straight since join here but since you join doesn't feel like the pride of contributing and design page here anymore. I'm constantly at my computer everyday. I am think about Chat Moderator and/or rollback as you said. Christy32 (talk) 11:28, July 16, 2012 (UTC) A Question? Hi, I wondering and curious why are you changing the played to plays in Actors / Actresses. I was taught in English class that plays is present term and played is past term, when in use. Doctorwho-fanatic1980 03:00, July 16, 2012 (UTC) about Pretender wiki hey alex, just recently saw what you told Christy32 about not known anything nothing about the series. Was series that air on NBC between 1996-2000 plus two television films in 2001 on TNT, was it was popular in France under name Le Caméléon (The Pretender). Two of their star Patrick Bauchau and Sam Ayers were from that show. That's all I know about and that there is fan group on yahoo groups about this series. Can see videos on Youtube clip and some episode if can find them. good day. Doctorwho-fanatic1980 (talk) 17:10, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Category proliferation I'm a little concerned at all the new categories you're creating. Can we have a discussion on the talk page about this first? Not just whether we should have them, but which are meaningful and useful to have. A little editorializing and analysis is a good thing (and with all the stuff I stick into the trivia sections, I'm not one to complain) but this may be a bridge too far when you start putting in too much categorization. If nothing else, some of the tropes you identify have a more popularly accepted name on TV Tropes that you might want to use instead. BTW, I also editted Episodes without a detailed retelling, to add the name and link to the episode page. Hope you like it-- it's a great idea to have that page. (Since I don't have or want a login handle, you can just reply below-- it makes it easier for others to follow the conversation, too.) 19:34, July 18, 2012 (UTC) : (Warning: this is long!) In any wiki like this, you'll have clashes of opinions. I can pretty much guarantee you that anytime you make any real contribution to an endeavor, you'll collect your share of complaints. In your case, uploading higher-quality pics, fixing spelling and grammar, mapping where contributions need to be made, and adding content is something to be proud of, especially considering the quality of your contributions. : For what it's worth, my goal is to see this as a good resource for fans of the show. Maybe as a secondary goal, perhaps Andrew Marlowe's team might look something up in the show wiki because our accuracy and detail exceeds that of the show bible. It's happened before, and it's worth aspiring to. But this shouldn't be a venue for egos. You've even taken the step of identifying pages where other contributors can add value! So I'm not persuaded when people start worrying that certain users are adding too much content. It's more important that good summaries be written than worrying about who authored them. If people suddenly don't want to contribute because they can't be the most prolific or eloquent, that's their problem. : So please take my notes as they're intended: as constructive criticism. I'm a big supporter of what you've been doing around here. My point isn't that the addition of meta-plot notes and critiques isn't a good idea, but instead that perhaps we should do this as a proposal-->discussion-->update model rather than just going ahead and doing it. For categories like Firefly, it makes sense to just be bold. But for things like the Paperwork category, maybe you should propose it and give it a week or so to hear what people think. You've started using your sandbox, which makes it very easy to just copy over all your work once you've gotten some feedback. : One last thing... You're not the only one who has war stories from the wikiverse ;) I prefer to stay anonymous partly for the reasons above. This is about the content, not my opportunity to participate, not the number of badges I collect, and not the approval I get from others on the wiki. I'm not disparaging others who want these things, but to me they're distractions and not having a username leaves me free to contribute (or not contribute) whenever I see an opportunity to help the wiki. And when you see a contribution from "A Wikia Contributor", you won't judge them because they're new, because for all you know they might be a longtime contributor like me. :) Mostly, though, I stay anonymous because I'm a writer and educator by trade and this is a happy outlet I use to recharge. If I'm going to farm accolades, it'll be in my real job. 20:11, July 18, 2012 (UTC) :: Well, it's obviously your decision. I think the conversation on both sides has been very cordial. I can't really see the other user's point of view on this, but she hasn't been rude about it, either. She's certainly got a right to her opinion. If you had lots of other editors clamoring for you to stop, that would be a different story. ::What I'd hope to see is that you continue contributing at the level that you have been. As a fellow educator, I'm exposed to criticism all the time from your colleagues, and if I tried to please everyone, I'd end up pleasing no one. So I hope you stay, but it's obviously your call. 20:59, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Categories I think you might of went a little tad bit overboard on the categories, but that just me, I find some confused and unnecessary so, again that me. What worse is it if your need to renamed category or make a mistake in the title, you can't change it. I got to go. Lennie38 (talk) 14:12, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Alex has moved this to the sandbox. I felt much the same as you... that it was a great idea that might have been implemented a bit hastily. Be sure to check the link for the discussion. 17:43, July 19, 2012 (UTC) My username Hi, you asked me about my screen name! Well, I am a huge Harry Potter fan as well as a Castle fan and I read a lot of Harry Potter stuff. I created this account before Castle even existed and it is my view that people compare Lily Potter to Hermione Granger too much, I could rant about it.Francesca (talk) 22:25, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Copyvios Thanks, and yeah, I'm very annoyed to be wasting an afternoon going through all the user's previous contributions to check for plagarism. Plus I hate that all that content is going away, but we can't simply ignore that it's a copyright violation. It belongs to Wetpaint, not us. Special thanks to DoctorWhoFanatic1980 for catching this. I'd never liked those recaps, which seemed breezy and unprofessional to me, so I'm not all that upset. I just hope that: A) the user in question doesn't do it again, and B) that they keep contributing-- their legitimate additions have been very good. I've given them a warning, and it's not hard to figure out which user I'm talking about, but I'd prefer not to "name and shame" if I can avoid it. I'm adding every page I remove to the Episodes without a detailed retelling list, which has rapidly become one of my favorite pages on the site. 19:29, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Just FYI, most of Season 3's episode summaries are also plagiarized, this time from ABC's website. I'll work on the other seasons later, but basically you and I are pretty much the only active contributors who have written a recap that isn't plagiarism. This will take a great deal of work to resolve. 20:49, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Having a second Admin wouldn't have prevented this (actually, most of it happened while DaBoss was on hiatus and there was another admin anyway). I am already fixing it without any admin rights at all. But I have to concede your point: an admin provides additional leadership and takes some of the organizational burden off DaBoss. An anonymous IP like mine can't issue gentle warnings with the same force as an official Admin. 21:01, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Just for the record, I've added a user account so I can keep track of all these recaps. Chrazriit (talk) 21:19, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Suspects category change Just wanted to give you the heads up since you're a very active user. User:MichuPachu has been making some major changes to the definition of a "suspect" for category purposes. Several dozen pages have been affected already. I've initiated a conversation on the talk page here, which really should have been done before making such a drastic change; I've also notified him of the importance of talking this kind of thing over before rearchitecting everything. Chrazriit (talk) 21:46, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Welcome back Hi Alex, welcome back. I sorry have talk to here but when you made that comment awhile back about a un-user (some with login name). I was just told leave you alone because I was upset it send my sugar high which doctor doesn't want, but still did see you work continue and it good. Also only another member of my family her was mother Carol (which not since computer went), she very protective of me and my feeling especially since my dad died here in 2004. As if friends here, I only have acquaintances from my The Pretender groups I was in and founded in mid-1990. I told some to check Castle on TV and told them about this and how wonderful this wiki site for Castle. So come back. Christy32 (talk) 13:07, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Under the Gun Hi Alex, I sent the detail to both Chrazriit or DaBoss. It the same situation with other character we had Sophia Turner. Some website like IMDb and TV Guide got the character listed as Gayle Carver but she is identified as Brooke Carver in the episode. I think was late minute character and put trivia section. Also what do you think of Redwall64 layout on main page, I think good but I don't see why putting affiliates of another ABC wikis on there but that me. have a good or night where you are. Christy32 (talk) 19:39, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Hi again hi Alex, it good to see you again. I notice the message you left on Chrazriit. Chrazriit hasn't been around for awhile. Yes, a user was copy and pasting in season 4, but they did he same for all season I counted 72 episodes and check each information location for copying most coming from ABC site. I already informed our founder Daboss about this user, they been warned in the past about copywriting. I am current in process off rollback these episodes. Christy32 (talk) 18:22, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Got you message Hey Alex, Thanks for telling me about this. You think I should ban this user for the abusive from this wiki. I rollback to the last message be the abusive. If you this continued let be known now so I can block this user from this wiki. Christy32 (talk) 18:39, July 24, 2013 (UTC) News about abusive user Hey again Alex, I thought I'd let you know that I was informed that the user (I Broke The Pot) was blocked from another wiki site due to rudeness and harassment. This user even left a rude mark at community wiki. I surprise that user account hasn't been disabled globally by Wikia. Christy32 (talk) 19:30, July 24, 2013 (UTC) hey i seen you added characters and i dont know if you notice the reason why characters werent bracken around it was because decided that other season up until season 5 need take care of. that why season 5 and 6 characters have been bracken around character name. Wanderer23 (talk) 22:20, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Hey there hi want to say i like your writing here even though there's a lot of commas in your paragraph, but that me. so i wondering if you hear of tv series called Longmire that aired on A&E in the usa. it stars an actor who guest star in season one of castle as beckett's ex (Bailey Chase). the reason i ask there now wiki for the show but need some good writing. http://longmire.wikia.com/wiki/Longmire_Wiki Are you bored, that you had a great those pages without discussing them, we only were messing around with the names ones not on non-names, I don't mean to be rude. it was discussed here while back. I wish you a ask first about doing that I remember you asking that before. Christy32 (talk) 11:57, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Why you uploading png image when was suggested in the working guidelines to no longer upload. it shouldn't be right that you should be the only one doing it. I do agree png image size take up server space on sites. 18:19, April 3, 2014 (UTC) As far as I'm concerned, if anyone wants to replace my pics with whatever format/image they think best, they are welcome to do so, and mark mine for deletion by Christy or Daboss. I put a pic in, and try not to make it be too large in pixel terms if it's just for a character. Anyone else's better efforts are very welcome to take the place of mine. IP user issue hi Alex, thank for help with recent help with two IP user. I learn that both IP are from Illinois, USA. I think and way style of adding category like that, it might be one user. Christy32 (talk) 00:29, May 10, 2014 (UTC) Will you please leave me alone Stop posting messages on my profile issue with user Hi alex, I want you opinion about the user called ICarly2011. She seems to be causing problems here and threatening both me and looks like you too. I'm thinking of I'm banning her for week. I don't know normally say this but this party seems to have an attitude. I going to delete page and protection from being created again. Let me know if you think banning. Christy32 (talk) 20:16, July 19, 2014 (UTC) :Alex, update I block ICarly2011 for 2 weeks because still telling people off in away. I don't people can have bad days, I have mines but don't take them out on another. Christy32 (talk) 20:59, July 19, 2014 (UTC) No idea I had no idea you watched Castle! I love you even more. Madeyefire (talk) 01:31, September 5, 2014 (UTC) IP User Hi Alex, i see you undo user with IP address 99.95.68.224, I don't know you remember this user, but this first time they done this. This IP address was delete but came back. Before I forget have you every watch Blue Bloods. We have a user ask for help there, I try help. Christy32 (talk) 00:15, October 2, 2014 (UTC) Alex, was take care of copyright. you are undo when i submit which stop me from undo. my computer bit slow but i see. Christy32 (talk) 11:35, October 10, 2014 (UTC) RE: Copying from elsewhere Hello, in reply to your message on my talk page: It was not copied material but the official summary of the episode from the official site of the show. However, if it is not permitted, I won't do it again. So, in that case, can I write a summary for those episodes in my own words? ✓PokePika ✓ 13:48, October 10, 2014 (UTC) :Also, please try to keep conversations on one page only as it is difficult to see full conversations of they are in different pages. Thanks! ✓PokePika ✓ 13:48, October 10, 2014 (UTC)